


Система «Рай» или «Я ищу Доктора»

by treeckster



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: Технический прогресс рано или поздно пытается воссоздать Рай.





	1. ЧАСТЬ 1

**Author's Note:**

> Апрельская Верба - соавтор этого фанфика, но её аккаунта нет на АО3

Это была комната без дверей и окон. Турлоу успел сделать лишь пару шагов, как моментально сумрак развеялся, и засиял яркий дневной свет. Визлор осмотрелся в поисках источника света, но не нашёл его. Что-то было недостроено, он явно начал с повреждённого кластера. Логика пространства начала вызывать у Турлоу лёгкое беспокойство. Он подошёл к стенам, и начал их ощупывать. Это были листья деревьев, самые обычные, разве что нежно-серебристого оттенка. В отчаянии он ударил кулаками по воздуху.

И провалился.

Угодил прямо в лужу. Он стоял на лондонской улице. Однажды он выбрался в Лондон на каникулы, и весь день, вплоть до вечера, плутал по закоулкам рядом с Пикадилли. Не нашёл ничего, кроме грязных клубов Сохо и кучи магазинчиков. 

Лил дождь как из ведра, Турлоу промок до нитки. По рыжим волосам на лоб и переносицу стекала дождевая вода, оставляя неприятные ощущения. «Что я тут делаю?» — было написано на глянцевом потёкшем плакате недалеко от места, где оказался Визлор.

— Я ищу Доктора, — громко сказал Турлоу. Местность как будто удивилась, и дождь затих. На улице не было никого.

— Кто-нибудь знает, где он? — сбавляя громкость, неуверенно спросил Турлоу.

Так глупо — стоять посреди улицы и разговаривать с галлюцинациями. Пусть даже своими.

За поворотом на соседней улице послышался гремящий медный звук. На перекрёсток медленно выкатил тележку из супермаркета, нагруженную всяким отрепьем, бродяга. Турлоу его вспомнил: там, в реальном Лондоне, этот бродяга привязался к Турлоу, видимо, решив, что раз на нём форма частной школы, то Турлоу обязательно отдаст ему все деньги. И шатался за ним, как страшный сон, отвязавшись только на оживлённой улице.

Воспоминание было неприятным. Бродяга остановил тележку и внимательно посмотрел на Турлоу, затем достал из кармана замызганный карандаш и перочинный ножик, начал точить, сбрасывая опилки прямо на асфальт.

Турлоу уже хотел развернуться и уйти, как бродяга поднял голову и резко выкрикнул:

— Пришельцу помешал град.

Эхо отразилось от стен. В здании радиостанции, расположенном неподалёку, тонко зазвенели стёкла, сделанные из бокального хрусталя.

— Простите, что? — машинально переспросил Турлоу, с опаской оглядываясь на дома вокруг. Они теперь казались ему невероятно хрупкими.

— Пришельцу, говорю, помешал град, и тебе помешает. Но ты всё равно скажи спасибо. Ведь они все были очень храбрые.

Бродяга ухмыльнулся, и зубы у него были белые-белые и острые, как у собаки. Турлоу сглотнул.

— Я поищу и узнаю ответ сам.

Он развернулся и побежал без оглядки, ему чудился смех, бегущий по пятам, и готовый отстать, едва он найдёт людей.

Тени расплескались, как жидкая гуашь из опрокинутой банки. Испортили рисунок.

Турлоу налетел на кого-то, сбил с ног. Машинально извинился, и проморгался. Вокруг было слишком много людей, и обстановка напоминала родной Трион, разве что трава под ногами была бордово-красной. Неизвестная планета, совершенно непонятный вид. Наверняка глюк Доктора. Или они местные. Небо горело зелёным, и это был цвет опасности. Толпа была растерянной и тупой, и что-то яростно обсуждала. Где-то начал оглушительно бить невидимый колокол. «Опасность», пронеслось по мыслям толпы и ударило в голову Турлоу так, что он отшатнулся. Рядом, прямо в воздухе, материализовалась дверь, ни к чему не прикреплённая. У Турлоу от неожиданности и злости выступили слёзы: ну как так можно? Без привязки к чему угодно!

Потом вспомнил: возможно, это Нисса. Вероятно, он сбился с пути. Он не хотел открывать дверь, она казалась ему ужасной. Всё равно, что пытаться надеть на себя шкаф. Он зажмурился, и нажал на ручку двери, с силой толкнув. Глаза открыл только после того, как ощущение двери за спиной исчезло.

Он стоял в консольной Тардис. Всё было живо и чётко, так чётко, что Турлоу на мгновение подумал, что проснулся, и всё это — страшный сон, и уже успел обрадоваться, что вот, не надо никого спасать, рисковать рассудком и жизнью, и Нисса наверняка не будет потом винить себя за допущенные ошибки в исполнении программы...

И увидел себя, выходящего из-за консоли. Турлоу вдохнул поглубже и задержал дыхание, чтобы почувствовать, что он настоящий. В лёгких засвербило. Ненастоящий Турлоу не замечал настоящего, медленно обходил консоль, что-то разглядывая. Затем, оглянувшись, и убедившись, что его никто не видит («Я здесь, я здесь!» — мысленно кричал Турлоу, зная, что это бесполезно), он быстро развязал галстук, и аккуратно намотал его на ладонь. Затем, наклонившись над консолью, очень мягким и плавным движением, так, что у настоящего Турлоу перехватило дыхание, провёл по панели. Он тщательно протирал каждую выемку и каждую кнопку. Двумя пальцами полировал каждый рычажок. Подышал на зеркальную поверхность металла и с мягким нажимом провёл ладонью по нему. Настоящий Турлоу хотел зажмуриться от новой информации, которая не могла прийти ему в голову. Затем другой Турлоу, приблизив лицо, как только можно ближе к консоли, облизнул кнопку на клавиатуре, и начал полировать её лёгкими, ничего не значащими движениями. Настоящий Турлоу не выдержал и всё-таки закрыл глаза.

— Что это было? — пульсировало в голове с возбуждённым отчаянием. Пол ТАРДИС начал раскачиваться под ногами, и появились новые звуки.

 

— Это было очень глупо, — мрачно заявила Нисса, расправляя юбочку – примерная школьница по виду, в голове которой домашнее задание по физике, а из окна дома напротив несётся тонкоголосое исполнение «Heart of Glass». Тиган сморгнула, прогоняя фантазию, потому что эта примерная школьница сейчас напряжённо переключала что-то на громадном – в три себя размером – пульте управления чёрт ногу сломит чем. За их спиной полулежал в кресле такой же юный нечеловек, выбеленные ресницы его подрагивали, на голове – поспешно натянутый железный венец, от которого тянулись множество проводков. И, наконец, справа от него на подобии кушетки располагался окончательно нечеловек – светловолосый, бледный, в светлом же костюме, словно призрак себя самого, и даже сердцебиение его – удвоенный ритм сердец – едва прослушивалось.

— Глупо, — повторила Нисса ещё более сердито, что-то резко нажала и тут же ахнула, отшатнувшись от заискрившего пульта.

— Система очень нестабильна, – повторила Тиган заученные слова. – Иногда так хочешь кого-то спасти, что не задумываешься о последствиях.

— Опять глупости, — резко отозвалась Нисса. – Всегда задумываешься. Ты не амёба. Просто иногда посл… — он потянула очередной рычаг, торопливо присела, снимая крышку с приборной панели. – Не имеют для тебя значения, – за крышкой путаница проводов и разноцветные огоньки. – Очень инфантильная позиция.

Музыка в голове играла всё громче, хотя до Земли сколько–то там сотен световых лет, и находятся они сейчас на очередной бессмысленной планете, жители которой гордятся культом смерти. Мозг не желал усваивать информацию о том, что всё, что они видят сейчас –эта комнатушка, прочие в этих же зданиях, коридоры, многочисленные непонятного назначения устройства – громадная сеть, заключающая в себе, быть может, миллионы сознаний давно умерших существ. Технический прогресс рано или поздно пытается воссоздать рай. Тиган мутило здесь, ещё этот писклявый голосок солистки «Блонди», от которого почему-то не отделаться, хотя Тиган никогда не была поклонницей группы. И очередной самоубийственный шаг Доктора, твердившего что-то про то, что он понимает механизм, что-то про Матрицу и Галлифрей. Всё произошло очень быстро – оппозиционеры государственного строя и государственной же техно-религии повредили ядро системы, в результате чего Матрица должна была унести вместе с собой в небытие все эти… души? Все эти души, в гости которым ходили ещё живые родственники, погружаясь в «Рай» при помощи того самого шлема, который только что торопливо нацепил на себя Турлоу. Кроме того, к системе с кодовым названием «Рай» были подключены и люди в коме, дети, чей мозг восстанавливался после повреждений – огромная метафизическая мастерская по ремонту сознания — психотерапевты Земли скончались бы от зависти. Все, гостившие у почивших, теперь оказались в ловушке. И вот сейчас всё это рассыпалось, словно карточный домик, рассыпалось вместе с благополучием цивилизации. Планету накрывало почти физически-ощутимым облаком горя. Часть кластеров были повреждены безнадёжно, но многое можно было бы и спасти, особенно когда ядро стало стабильным, однако, запустив процесс восстановления, техники столкнулись с непреодолимым – Матрице не хватало ресурсов. Тогда-то Доктор, связавшись по системе дальней связи с каким-то офицером–техником и выдав вязь сложносочинённых терминов, сообщил замершим возле него компаньонам, что только его мозг обладает достаточной мощностью.

— Доктор, ты представляешь, каким стал там сейчас мир? – уточнила Нисса. – Разрушающаяся виртуальность!

— С трудом, — виновато улыбнулся Доктор, как обычно на рваном выдохе и уже срываясь с места. – Я справлюсь. Твоя задача – держать технические показатели моей капсулы хотя бы в относительном порядке, чтобы я там не заплутал в трёх соснах. Турлоу, поможешь!

Тиган бежала вслед за товарищами, не впервые ощущая себя абсолютно бесполезной.

Такой же она ощущала себя и когда Нисса, перебрасываясь с Турлоу короткими фразами, что-то настраивала на панелях, и, лишь один раз вспомнив про замершую в дальней углу Тиган, указала на большой экран на приборной панели, на какую-то мигавшую в путанице красных линий белую точку, словно станцию на карте метро, указала на эту точку и проговорила:

— Это Доктор. И это всё очень опасно. Сейчас он связан с системой как часть процессора и не сможет себя защитить. Если он попадёт в сильно повреждённый кластер, мы потеряем его. И самому ему уже будет не выбраться. Тогда, при окончательной прогрузке система ассимилирует его ресурсы.

— Очень своеобразная система, — Турлоу задумчиво чесал затылок, ероша волосы, — мне кажется, что вот эти графики…

— Да. И мне это не нравится, игры с сознанием никогда ни к чему хорошему не приводили, а тут всё слишком сложно, – перебила его Нисса, необычайно жёсткая Нисса, бледная Нисса – кудрявая кукла с компьютером внутри аккуратной глазастой головки – Тиган не могла отделаться от технических ассоциаций. И чёрт бы побрал эту песню!

— Что вы заметили? – осторожно спросила она, но вопрос проигнорировали.

— Процесс пошёл, — неожиданно сообщил Турлоу, — вот тут повреждённые кластеры. Нисса, уводи его оттуда. Прогрузка памяти – двенадцать процентов.

— Прогрузка памяти – тринадцать процентов, система восстанавливается. Ну же, Док.

Очередной гул откуда-то из глубины пульта заставил Турлоу и Ниссу подпрыгнуть на месте. Запахло палёным пластиком.

— Чёрт возьми, — Турлоу, упав на колени так, что, видимо, отшиб коленные чашечки, снял крышку с панели. – Перегорело реле. Нисса. Выводи его! Срочно!

— Замени.

— Чем?! – Турлоу закашлялся, отмахиваясь от густого бурого дыма. – Я не смогу замкнуть контакты. Да тут ад какой-то!

— Я не могу его вывести. Отправляю координаты. Это случилось практически в повреждённом кластере. Я теряю его.

— Нисса. Пожалуйста, — Турлоу схватился за раскалённый метал, вскрикнул, отдёргивая руку, вновь что-то заискрило. Тиган, подскочившая к Доктору, схватилась за его запястье.

— Пульс слабо прощупывается, – сипло сообщила она. – Что происходит?

— Глубокое погружение. Кома. Я теряю его, не могу вывести координаты! – Нисса говорила уже плачущим, прерывающимся голосом – не железная леди, всего лишь не по годам умная девчонка, берущая на себя слишком многое. Искрить перестало очень резко – стало тихо и сумрачно. Где-то вдали гудело, свет восстанавливался. Турлоу растерянно лизнул покрасневшую ладонь и поднялся на ноги. Нисса заторможено смотрела на экран – на переплетение красных линий, на которых теперь не отражалось белой точки – слепяще-белой точки.

— Система пока стабильна, — ровно сообщила Нисса. – Прогрузка памяти – двадцать три процента, но она остановилась. Я потеряла его.

Они какое-то время молчали, переглядываясь и мысленно пытаясь проснуться. Тиган, конечно же, заговорила первой, конечно же, спросила совершенную глупость – не всем быть гениями.

— Что теперь будет с Доктором?

— Он внутри системы. Я больше не имею связи с ним и возможности вытащить его. Мы потеряли его в повреждённых секторах. Если система восстановится до того, как его оттуда вытащим – она полностью займёт его память, поглотит.

— Нужно вытаскивать, – решительно проговорил Турлоу.

— Если кто-то из нас спустится туда – мы нарушим и то хлипкое равновесие, что имеется сейчас.

— Спасибо за любовь к проговариванию прописных истин, – сердито фыркнул Турлоу. – Мы можем разрушить тут всё к чертям собачьим, но есть также шанс его спасти. Кто за?

Тиган растерянно переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Нисса, казалось, забыла как дышать, прикусила губу, потом зажмурилась. И как раз в этот момент Турлоу подскочил к креслу, падая в него и одновременно натягивая на голову уродливый, украшенный проводами шлем. Нисса в три прыжка подскочила к креслу, но до того, как она успела протянуть руку к шлему, Турлоу уже что-то нажал на подлокотнике, выгнулся дугой и тут же расслабленно обмяк, а на экране появились знакомые цифры, отсчитывающие мгновения до вхождения сознания в «Рай».

— Идиот, — процедила Нисса.

— Его нельзя отключить? – спросила Тиган.

— Насильно? Только убив. Должно пройти не менее получаса.

Нисса бросилась к панели управления. На втором экране замерцала бледная светлая точка – сейчас она находилась на стыке нескольких зигзагов.

— Не туда, — пробурчала Нисса. – Давай вот так.

Ещё пара нажатий на клавиши – и точка на экране разгорелась ярче. Нисса зябко потёрла ладони, оправила юбку, и сказала про то, что поступок был глупым, Тиган встала у неё за плечом. Панели искрили, свет мигал — всё как обычно. Нисса растерянно проговорила:

— Ты же не считаешь, что я, — её голос сорвался, — хочу спасти их меньше? Просто представь – это же целая планета.

— Принцип наименьшего зла. Я не считаю.

Плечи Ниссы под пальцами Тиган мелко дрожали.

— Я почти ничего не понимаю в этих графиках. Был бы тут Адрик, — Нисса осторожно отступила, упершись спиной в грудь Тиган, доверчиво опустила голову.

— Ты справишься, — сказала Тиган.

— Так обычно говорят, когда не знают, что сказать. Прогрузка памяти продолжилась. Визлору надо поторопиться. Он совсем близко от повреждённых зон. Я сейчас тут кое-что сделаю, наудачу, — Нисса выдохнула и тихо попросила, — но только ты меня не отпускай.

В детской комнате было некуда ступить от игрушек. Плюшевые медведи грозно обступали, медленно сжимая кольцо. Жирафы подставляли шеи под ботинки, а машинки творили диверсию, то и дело попадая под пятки. Турлоу приходилось вставать на цыпочки в попытках добраться до входной двери.

— Кто вы, и что здесь делаете? — раздался резкий хриплый голос у него за спиной. Турлоу оглянулся и вздрогнул: на него смотрела женщина, облачённая в траур, её лицо побелело и опухло, а глаза казались выплаканными дырами в черепе.

— Я... Визлор, — растерявшись, Турлоу ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову.

В выплаканных глазах опасно сверкнула надежда.

— Вы из службы спасения? Вы пришли спасти моего мальчика?

Она поднялась и подалась навстречу, похожая на папиросную бумагу — тонкая, неверная в свете ночника. Не похожая на живую. Турлоу отшатнулся.

— Пожалуйста, вы обязаны помочь! — женщина кинулась наперерез, не обращая внимания на то, как под её ногами издала свист резиновая уточка.

— Он был таким хорошим ребёнком, таким послушным, никогда не перечил, и тут эта инфекция... Вы же слушаете меня? Пожалуйста, верните мне моего сына!

Она вцепилась в рукав Турлоу мёртвой хваткой: если бы он ушёл, то его рука наверняка осталась бы в захвате, похожем на когти острой птицы. Выплаканные глаза не выражали ничего, и Турлоу ощущал, как шелестят складки её одежды — бумажно, холодно. Как холодны её руки, не бывает такой температуры тела у живого существа.

— Вы мёртвая, — сказал он дрогнувшим голосом.

— Нет, нет, я живая! — ямы вместо глаз становились всё больше, всё требовательнее звучали нотки в голосе.

— Вы же меня видите? Вы же меня слышите? Пожалуйста, верните моего сына, он вам не сделал ничего плохого.

— У меня нет вашего сына! — Турлоу дёрнулся, почувствовав, как другая рука женщины обвила его и притянула к себе.

Повисла пауза, а потом острые когти вонзились в бок, и Турлоу заорал от неожиданной боли. То, как когти протыкают кожу на запястье, он не заметил.

— Врёшь! — зашипела бумажная тень, и глаза окончательно превратились в провалы, а кривой рот стал чёрным. — Врёшь, ты забрал моего сына! Ты высосал мою душу! Отдай мне сына, оставь себе душу, только отдай мне сына!

Птичьи когти драли податливое тело, требуя крови. Турлоу поскользнулся на чём-то, отшатнулся, и всё-таки вырвался. Бросившись к выходу, он не смел оглянуться, пока не захлопнул за собой очередную дверь кошмара.

Кажется, этот кошмар был настоящим. В конце концов, он же находился в Раю.

 

— Ну как, получилось? – осторожно поинтересовалась Тиган, когда Нисса отшатнулась от пульта и рвано выдохнула. Разумеется, Тиган понятия не имела, что именно «получилось», но на всякий случай сильней сжала ладонями худенькие плечи подруги, и Нисса негромко отозвалась:

— Пока не знаю. Я перенаправила один поток… Турлоу должно как бы… пронести часть битых кластеров. Он вошёл в «Рай» слишком далеко от Доктора. Не те возможности нервной системы. Только я силу удара нормировать толком не умею. Надеюсь, я не спалила ему мозги. И пока непонятно, куда я его доставила. Сейчас должен пойти обратный пинг, и мы увидим его на мониторе. В любом случае… в любом – те кластеры, что он преодолел с моей помощью, сам бы он точно не прошёл. Понимаешь?

Нисса неуверенно обернулась, и Тиган не удержалась – прижала её к себе, уже полноценно обняв, улыбнулась:

— С трудом. Но вы все делаете всё, что можете. Вот где бы сейчас был весь этот «Рай» без Доктора?

Нисса улыбнулась в ответ и первой отстранилась:

— Точно. Я вот тут думаю… ты себе представляешь – все твои родные, все те, кого ты потеряла – они всегда живы. Их дух всегда с тобой.

— Их дух и так со мной, — торопливо ответила Тиган.

— Я не про веру. В буквальном смысле.

— Наверное, это прекрасно. Но я не могу себе вообразить.

— Я вот поняла, что тоже, — Нисса уже отвечала привычно деловито, нажимая какие-то кнопки. – Сначала я думала, что дышать не смогу – так больно было задуматься. А потом я просто поняла… Доктора на всех не хватит… и всё это, как здесь, оно просто не из моей реальности.

Тиган взглянула на монитор – на пересечение множества кроваво-красных линий и задумчиво ответила:

— Понимаю. Помнишь, когда я к вам вернулась?

Нисса кивнула.

— Ну, я на самом деле потеряла тогда работу. Всё было так... – Тиган запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова, в то время как перед мысленным взором проносились полузабытые уже картины совсем, казалось бы, недавнего прошлого.

Привкус пресного хлеба, Джимми помоги-себе-сам, тот менеджер, что всё пытался залезть ей под юбку, сокращение, странным образом забытые навыки, которые машинально когда-то исполнялись — как снять деньги со счёта, как сходить в торговый центр, поймать кэб. У неё есть счёт. Счета. Счета за свет, отопление, съёмную квартирку, а ещё нудные причитания тётушки Луизы, удивительное поначалу одиночество внутри этой самой съемной квартирки. И тишина, прерываемая лишь тиканьем часов. И скоро тридцать, двадцать девять, двадцать восемь… Биржа труда. Кому она сейчас нужна? И что, чёрт возьми, такое ВВС?

Хотелось зажмуриться и заткнуть уши, хотелось вслух удивляться, какие все вокруг привычные Хомо Сапиенс, нет никого зелёного, красного, каменного, железного, нет разумных ящериц и кактусов. Ничего. Нет Док… Только тишина и тиканье часов, в которое вплетается мерзостный подспудный страх, что теперь эту заразу из крови не вытравишь. Стало слишком много внимания к повседневным мелочам – бритью ног, чистке зубов, укладке. От скуки. Джимми помоги-себе-сам почему-то решил, что она с ним кокетничает в надежде, что он затащит её в койку. И нажрался, как скотина. Убегать по ночным улицам от преследователя, решившего, что она – лёгкий способ решить проблемы его сперматоксикоза, было тоже чем-то удивительным. Возможно, слишком короткая юбка, а теперь ещё и сломанный каблук. Она упала, отбив колени, сердце стучало в груди, ускоряя секунды. Тиканье часов. Привкус пресного хлеба на губах. Именно в тот момент, выскочив на дорогу наперерез патрульной машине, она и осознала, что вернулась в реальность.

— Понимаешь, — продолжила Тиган, поняв, что уже долго молчит, хоть Нисса не торопит. – Тосты на завтрак в ТАРДИС. Те, с клубничным джемом. Они очень вкусные. Такого вкуса не бывает у хлеба. Я раньше думала, что ем вкусный хлеб, но теперь… я вряд ли смогу так сказать. Только всё равно же, в конце концов, понимаешь, что они такие вкусные, потому что нереальные.

— В смысле? – удивилась Нисса.

— Не из моей реальности, — уточнила Тиган и, взглянула на монитор, на котором вдруг загорелась громадная белая точка, тут же исчезнув.

— Что это было?

— Не знаю! То есть Визлор, это Визлор, но показания его координат скачут, как ненормальные! – Нисса вновь бросилась к пульту. – Я не могу определить, где он сейчас. 

 

На этот раз очередная негостеприимная улица не стала шоком. Турлоу даже не оступился, зато сразу торопливо осмотрелся. Судя по внешнему виду стен и асфальта, здесь совсем недавно велся бой. Турлоу подошёл к обугленной стене, на ходу прикидывая, что это за тип оружия, и в какую щель можно будет забиться при первых признаках опасности. Небо над головой, тот кусок, что виднелся между крышами близко стоящих многоэтажек, казался бурым, хотя на улицах было довольно светло – без заметного источника света. На стене — очередная афиша, вроде бы какого-то спектакля, лица актёров показались Турлоу на удивление знакомыми. «Не выходи за Врата Рая» — гласила надпись на афише.

— Битый кластер, — процедил Турлоу сквозь зубы. – Что теперь? Какой монстр? Нисса, ну же…

Шум приближающихся шагов и странное поскрипывание раздалось одновременно с обеих сторон улицы. Турлоу вжался спиной в чёрную стену, в истерике озираясь.

— Тс! – некто, чей голос, раздался из ранее незамеченной им из-за кучи щебня щели в кладке, явно старался привлечь его внимание. Турлоу, бросившись к пролому, попытался в него пролезть. По ту сторону в его плечо вцепилась пара маленьких ладошек, помогая.

— Удалить, – раздался скрипучий голос на улице.

— Сиди молча! – повелительно произнёс в темноте девичий голосок.

— Уж постараюсь, — шёпотом огрызнулся Турлоу.

— Удалить. Зарегистрировано два живых организма. Сканируем местность.

— В этой реальности у них слишком развитые технологии, — тоскливо проговорила неизвестная девушка.

— Надо отступать, там есть проход? – поинтересовался Турлоу, пытаясь на ощупь понять, насколько широка щель.

— Нет, там завал, я взорвала. Иначе бы меня достали. Некоторых я точно зацепила. Но я не знаю, скольких. Мне просто необходимо выбраться отсюда.

— У тебя есть оружие?

— Да. Ты сейчас в него упёрся плечом.

— Что-то мощное, — отозвался Турлоу. – Оно действенно против… них?

Голос девушки заглушил шум обваливающейся стены. Несколько кирпичей попали в Турлоу, и он завалился на спину, охнув от боли. Девушка резко поднялась на ноги, теперь, при свете её было очень хорошо видно, как и наступающих врагов – серебристых роботоподобных существ.

— Удалить, – произнёс один из них, поднимая бластер, которым, видимо, и снёс часть стены.

— Ты прав, — сухо отозвалась девушка, вскидывая свой автомат, едва ли не с её талию толщиной. Турлоу зажмурился.

Треск и грохот, сопровождавшие попадание мощного луча в роботов, быстро прекратились, быстрей, чем Турлоу отважился открыть глаза.

— Очнись, их оставалось всего двое. Нам просто несказанно повезло.

Визлор поднял взгляд, увидел протянутую ему ладонь. Девушка была невысокой усталой блондинкой в сине-сиреневой курточке и тёмных брюках. Останки роботов потрескивали за её спиной.

— Ты смелая, — выдавил из себя Турлоу.

— Я давно сражаюсь с киберменами. Мне приходится, — усмехнулась незнакомка наблюдая за тем, как Визлор пытается стряхнуть с себя меловую пыль. – Твоему миру не повезло. Тут киберменов больше, чем… я могла себе вообразить.

— Это не мой мир, — Турлоу слизнул пыль с губ, и она захрустела на зубах. – Я тут просто путник.

— Вот как, — девушка подозрительно глянула на него, потом глубоко вздохнула и вновь протянула ладонь, на этот раз для рукопожатия, однако представляться не стала. — Далеко собрался?

– Я ищу одного важного человека. Мне нужно ему помочь.

— О, — по обветренным губам девушки скользнула лёгкая улыбка. – А я ведь тоже ищу одного… важного человека. Сейчас между мирами почти не осталось преград. Вот я их и пересекаю. Мне очень нужно его найти.

— Аналогично, — ответил Турлоу.

Девушка вновь улыбнулась и взглянула на браслет на руке:

— Кажется, мне пора. Удачи тебе в поисках.

Золотистая молния скрыла её, перемещая в пространстве.

— И тебе, — запоздало ответил Турлоу, уже понимая, что вновь вокруг него темнота перехода в новый кластер. 

 

Снова из его прошлого. О, это прошлое было страшнее бродяги, живых мертвецов и киберменов – вместе взятых.

Турлоу выбежал из полуразрушенного здания — сзади предательски завалило проход — на площадь. Вокруг него плотными кольцами смыкалась злоба людей. Они что-то кричали вразнобой, потрясали оружием или голыми руками. Турлоу чувствовал, как кружится голова — морфическое поле соплеменников с Триона, он уже и забыл, как это бывает больно.

Чужая злость ощущалась бегущим током по телу. Если не присоединиться к ним, то рано или поздно -на сколько хватит твоей внутренней силы, ты сгоришь.

Турлоу ненавидел толпы. Вот и на этот раз, хватило лишь одной искры запала.

— Долой предателей! — заорал кто-то прямо на ухо Турлоу, и он временно оглох. В голове загудело, когда он разглядел, что происходит в центре площади.

На небольшом пьедестале, на лобном месте, уверенно скрестив руки за спиной, стоял палач. Это была сцена из детства Турлоу, только находился он тогда совсем с другого ракурса. Его последние минуты на Трионе.

На лобное место вывели связанную женщину. Её длинные медные волосы растрепались, а одежда была грязной, будто она долго пряталась по невидимым солнцу местам.

Его мать была прекрасна, её глаза горели. Перед этим она совершила неудачное покушение на главу другого клана, и теперь...

— Ты не продержишься долго у власти, помяни моё слово, — обернувшись, выплюнула она в лицо человеку, за которым шёл её охранник.

— Моя дорогая, — мужчина склонился к ней, и следующие слова невозможно было расслышать, но Турлоу прекрасно знал, что он сказал: он уже разглядел, как совсем рядом с палачом, в руках другого охранника трепыхается рыжий мальчишка, широко раскрытыми глазами смотря на мать. «Ты проиграла, твой сын пойдёт на корм хищникам чужой планеты». Турлоу замер, не сводя с неё глаз. «Это произошло один раз. Один раз она умерла у меня на глазах, и теперь это происходит снова».

Мать не сводила глаз с маленького Визлора, пока её насильно не развернули к начавшей бесноваться толпе. Турлоу стоял, недвижный, забыв, что чужая ярость заставляет цепенеть тело.

Палач повернулся к ней, вынул кинжал, занёс.

Время остановилось на миг, и Турлоу понял, что она смотрит прямо на него. На него, взрослого. Она подмигнула.

И кинжал рассёк ей горло.

Кровь хлынула, забрызгивая озверевшую толпу, поя жаждущих. Турлоу скрутило спазмом тошноты.

Пробираясь наискосок вперёд, ему удалось выскользнуть. Он забежал в выбитую во время боёв нишу, никому не нужный, никем не узнанный изгой с Триона. Его вырвало.

— Ооох... Рай, — он горько засмеялся, отдышавшись и приведя, наконец, мысли в порядок.

Когда он огляделся, то увидел, как с краю толпы стоит до боли знакомая фигура. Доктор был без привычного пальто и свитера, рубашка выбивалась из полосатых штанов. Он стоял вполоборота к месту казни. А потом, почувствовав взгляд, повернулся к Турлоу. И тот похолодел.

Доктор никогда не смотрел на него — так.

Так, словно Турлоу не оправдал возложенных надежд. Толпа вокруг растворилась в упавшей тишине.

— Турлоу, что ты наделал, — произнёс он очень тихо, но изгнаннику хотелось орать.

— Что?.. — не понял, но заранее похолодел Турлоу.

— Твоя мать... ты мог бы её спасти, — и это было самое страшное, что Турлоу мог услышать. Вдобавок — самое страшное, что мог сказать ему Доктор. «Ты не оправдал моих надежд».

Он молчал и смотрел на него. Турлоу чувствовал, что всё кончено. Что Доктор вернёт его обратно на Землю. Что он заслужил изгнание. Что...

Слёзы навернулись на глаза, и он успел их смахнуть раньше, чем понял, что кожа Доктора непривычно жёлтая.

Толпа разошлась практически мгновенно, оставив после себя лишь залитую начавшей чернеть кровью плаху. Землю вокруг в тускнеющем свете дня усыпали чёрные перья. Ветром — то ли галлюцинацией, то ли смещением поверхностей — сдувало их. Ветер пах гнильцой и был тёплым. Перья засыпали ботинки, словно мешая совершить шаг. 

 

Перед Визлором стоял чёрный страж. Он был высок, истощён, и страшен, как смерть. Его тело, не человеческое и не птичье, всё ещё напоминало очертаниями Доктора. Он мог бы походить на труп Доктора, восковой и совершенно неподвижный, и вытягивался, менялся на глазах. Пальцы превращались в полукогти. Волосы редели, на голове появилось отвратительное гнездо. Тело обтягивала жёлтая кожа, часто просвечивавшая сквозь паршивые, уже ни на что не годные перья.

Порыв ветра всколыхнул пыль и перья вокруг, и стёр последнюю маску, отдалённо напоминавшую Доктора. Сквозь неё окончательно проступили чужие черты.

— После выходки одного глупого мальчишки, — начал Страж, и его голос напоминал шелестящие перешёптывания привидений, — я попадаю в виртуальность, чтобы жить здесь, словно пугало, страшить детей и служить живым памятником фразе «memento mori». Я умираю, но не могу умереть, ведь это Рай!.. Я мучаюсь от унижения и полужизни. Я — великое существо, одно из старейших в этой жалкой вселенной. И вот, на грани собственного небытия, на грани сломанной системы, я встречаю того глупого мальчишку, из-за которого попал в этот ад.

Шелест приблизился. Он окружал со всех сторон, и Турлоу слышались в нём отдалённые взволнованные голоса ещё питавших надежду и крики уже отчаявшихся.

— Должен ли я упускать такую возможность? — страж приблизился, не касаясь воздуха. Тёплый гнилостный ветер — это всего лишь дыхание. Турлоу сглотнул, понимая, что прирос к месту.

Птичьи пальцы нежно легли на шею. Турлоу лишь успел вдохнуть воздуха, а потом пальцы сомкнулись, проникая под кожу, и выжимая из него не воздух, но существо. Голова заполнилась неведомыми образами, насилие выжигало изнутри. Турлоу переживал миллионы жизней, обречённых здесь на вечное половинчатое существование. Он чувствовал отчаянное желание каждого, кто хотел уйти из виртуальности, навсегда исчезнуть, но кому человеческая природа не позволяла этого сделать. Он слышал мольбы, которые каждый день, каждый час мёртвые читали живым: «Пожалуйста, отпусти меня». 

Реальность вокруг изменилась в очередной раз, но душащий Турлоу Страж остался. Молитвы с каждой секундой становились всё громче, и в какой-то момент, чтобы заглушить чужое отчаяние, Турлоу заорал в голос. Он увидел, как беззвучно улыбаются губы Стража. Воздух в лёгких вышел, крик высох и истончился, но молитвы никуда не делись. 

Турлоу вдруг понял, что эти мольбы были здесь всегда. Просто сейчас, благодаря нелепому стечению обстоятельств, он может слышать их постоянно.

— Что это? — от ужаса он мог говорить только шёпотом. — Что это за голоса?

Хватка немного ослабла. Кажется, Турлоу удалось удивить Стража.

— Это мёртвые, — медленно произнёс он. — Но не те, которые встречают живых. Это — настоящие мёртвые. Запертые в матрицу. Рабы человеческого ужаса. Только мёртвые не боятся — они страдают от чужих страхов.

В мозг Турлоу ввинчивалось чужое знание.

Система конвертировала мозг умирающих, автоматически дописывая разум на грани исчезновения в матрицу. Но люди опять не рассчитали своих возможностей, и создали машину, превосходящую ожидания. Все думали, что машина пишет лишь часть той личности, которая существовала, но только оппозиционеры понимали, что машина записывала разум в кластеры практически полностью. Так что в системах фактически существовали цифровые мозги умерших людей.

Только любой машине нужна операционная система, чтобы взаимодействовать с пользователями — живыми людьми. И система была отвратительной. Тот слепок под названием «душа», который живой пользователь получал в пользование при входе в Рай, являлся лишь тенью, отголоском записанного разума умершего. Искажённый в кривых цифрах и графиках, в красивой антропоморфной оболочке, он представлял собой лишь кожу, оболочку. И поскольку душа была лишь программой, то обмен функциями с живыми людьми был ограничен. Никто не заглядывал в подсознание программы, и программа не могла вывести своё подсознание в нормальном режиме, потому что попросту не была так спроектирована.

Но сейчас всё горело и рушилось. Экраны смерти выползали тут и там, выдавая одну роковую ошибку за другой. Система провисала, связи рвались, и настоящая информация выползала на поверхность кошмарами и мольбами.

И вот они орали. Молили об освобождении от рабства страхов живых. Но живым не было дела, и никогда не будет — природа живых, построенная на страхе, попросту не даст им проникнуться смыслом. В Турлоу клокотало возмущение, он задыхался, но теперь от душивших его слёз. Как же мерзко... Живые продолжат не замечать, лишь бы живым было спокойно, что «мёртвые так рады видеть живых», как гласил мельком увиденный пункт в мануале Рая, когда Доктор ещё не успел сделал самого идиотского поступка, и не прибавил Ниссе и Турлоу головной боли.

Доктор.

За спиной стража, на обломке стены, Турлоу разглядел доселе не видимый ему плакат, гласивший на удивление старое «Что ты тут делаешь?»

— Я освобожу тебя, — прохрипел Турлоу, и сам не понял, к кому обращается. Однако птичьи лапы Стража дрогнули. — Обещаю, я подарю тебе смерть. Самую настоящую. Но мне нужно идти. Пожалуйста, отпусти меня.

— Врёшь, — прошипел Страж, но не впился новой хваткой в тело.

— Я понимаю, как ты страдаешь, — Турлоу собирал последние силы, чтобы говорить уверенно, слышал, как надтреснуто звучал его голос, как он тонул в чужих молитвах. — Я слышу каждого, кто молит об освобождении, благодаря контакту с тобой. Но осталось не так много времени. Система схлопнется, вы навсегда останетесь в этой виртуальности, записанные в ещё более простые коды. Отпусти меня, чтобы я смог исправить это.

— Выкормыш Доктора, — хриплый, какой-то лающий голос раздался едва ли не в мозгу. – Что ты можешь сделать. Ты не пойдёшь против него. А его милосердие страшнее Ада. Уничтожить всё это?

Турлоу собирался что-то ответить, хотел было выдохнуть вдохновенную тираду, но не хватало воздуха, не хватало жизни внутри, так что, теряя сознание, он только проговорил:

— Да.

Страж молчал. Молитвы сливались в госпелы, и стали звучать на удивление синхронно.

А потом пальцы на плечах разжались, и тяжесть, и голоса исчезли.

— У тебя осталось сорок три процента.

И всё исчезло.

Турлоу опустился на грязную землю и обхватил руками голову.

Рядом рассыпались реальности, распадаясь на цифры и пиксели. Перед Турлоу появилась очередная дверь — спасибо Ниссе за подарок — но Турлоу искал и не находил в себе сил подняться и продолжить поиски Доктора.

Когда он найдёт Доктора...

Нет, не так.

Когда он найдёт в себе силы взять себя в руки и подняться, он пообещает себе никогда, никогда, ни за что не рассказывать Доктору об увиденном и услышанном. Потому что вспомнить — значит, заново пережить. Турлоу был не уверен, что способен на такое.


	2. ЧАСТЬ 2

— Опять непредвиденный смерч, — скучным голосом проговорил пухлый кудрявый бармен, подливая в опустевший стакан клиента острой прозрачной настойки. Тот выпил её залпом и тут же поморщился, заиграли желваки на резко-очерченных скулах.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу ощутить не все из них.

— Не обижайся, — тут же торопливо проговорил бармен. – Мы все это понимаем. Как и то, что природа твоих способностей – из неизведанного. Но, знаешь, Тур, всё равно глубоко внутри склизкий такой червячок… что он умеет, а тут опять матери хоронят сыновей и дочерей, погибших во время непредвиденного смерча. И каждый так думает, даже если вслух не скажет. Я вот скажу, потому что я тебя уважаю по-настоящему, и ты это знаешь. Мы все благодарны тебе. Без тебя бы в разы больше народа погибло.

— Вы спасли меня, когда я без памяти вошёл в ваш посёлок, теперь я помогаю вам, — ровно отозвался собеседник бармена, убрав за ухо отросшую рыжую прядь. – Всё честно. Хоть и живу я как во сне. Кто я? Откуда? Наверное, никогда не вспомню.

— А оно тебе надо? Раз забыл – вполне возможно, что стоило, — бармен долил в стакан ещё выпивки и вздохнул. – Ладно, Тур, мне закрываться пора, а то набегут служители закона. Сегодня по Центр-каналу будут бои – не пропусти.

— Постараюсь, — Тур повернул голову, и взгляд его зацепился за рекламный постер на стене.

«Загрузка 55%» — прочитал он сначала, потом, сам не зная от чего, вздрогнул, сморгнул и перечитал внимательней: «Загрузка вашего холодильника пройдёт успешно. Скидка на все продукты 55%». На плакате рекламы какого-то супермаркета миловидная блондинка, улыбаясь, демонстрировала публике стебель сельдерея, а тележка возле неё была доверху загружена прочими продуктами. Тур растерянно выдохнул и машинально достал из кармана круглые часы на цепочке:

— Действительно пора. До встречи, Макси.

— Носишься с этим старьём. – добродушно усмехнулся Макси. – Лучше бы новый сотовый купил.

— Это единственное, что было у меня в карманах. Что осталось от той моей жизни, — привычно в сотый раз пояснил Тур. – Короче, пошёл я за установку. Иногда смерчи идут один за другим. Посмотрим, что считает компьютер с моего мозга на этот раз.

Туру казалось, что его субъективное время сжималось, стремилось к нулю, всё меньше его требовалось, чтобы добраться до рабочего места, всё меньше он помнил из прошедшего дня вне рабочей установки. И, надевая на голову шлем, так похожий на терновый венец с идущими от него, лишними тут проводками, он знал, что время, за которое компьютер считает с него показания для графиков смерчей, он проживёт в ещё одном альтернативном времени – череде мутных кошмаров и тёмных коридоров, которые по пробуждению почти сразу забывались. Реальность тоже была странной. Возможно, да что там, скорее всего – это не его мир, но другого Тур не помнил. Этот мир дал ему новый шанс, за что стоило отблагодарить. Возникающие тут и там смерчи были настоящим бичом, никаких изменений в атмосфере, никаких элементов, по которым их можно предсказать, и никого из тех, кто пытался их изучать в непосредственной близости, не осталось в живых. Смерчи возникали как на пустырях, так и на оживлённых улицах, оставляя после себя странные выжженные пустоши, трупы, ядовитые испарения, непонятные, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся предметы. На этой земле больше ничего не росло, в этих местах было невозможно находиться, а огромные провалы в земле, чёрные пропасти, которые там образовывались, пугали особенно. Единственное, что можно было сделать – эвакуировать людей заранее. И огородить территорию потом, пока никто из любопытных и искателей истин не подобрал с земли обломок чужой жизни, способный свести его с ума. Но для этого было необходимо знание.  
Свой первый смерч Тур предсказал на третьи сутки после своего неожиданного появления на окраине посёлка, поднял на уши персонал больницы, едва не вывалился из окна, в диком истеричном приступе описав местность до мелочей. Примерно через час смерч на описываемой территории унёс с собой жизни пятидесяти трёх человек.

Его могли закрыть в лабораторном комплексе, чтобы разрезать на куски, изучая его связь со смерчами, но в закрытых помещениях, в явном плену, его способности сходили на нет. Поначалу его боялись, ненавидели, обходили стороной, он был тёмным глашатаем, который никогда не ошибался. Но постепенно люди привыкали к его возможностям, начинали понимать, что они значат. Новейшая установка помогала делать предсказания не за час, а почти за сутки. После неё появились мигрени, и жизнь потеряла большую часть своих красок, но Тур понятия не имел, что бы он мог делать вне этого. Он не знал, что вообще умел до того, как потерял память, даже почему назвался Туром – не знал. Ещё первые месяцы он мучался оттого, что очень по-разному видел жителей. Какие-то из них – обычные гуманоиды, какие-то – полупрозрачные фигуры, явно бывшие не в курсе о своей полупрозрачности. Никто так не видел мир, и Тур не решался признаться людям в ещё одной своей странности. Их и без того слишком много. Смерчи, тоска, жутковатые сны, которые он практически не помнил, разве что ощущение полёта и чего-то синего, сжимающееся время. А ещё постоянные зрительные галлюцинации, теперь их становилось всё больше. Видимо, он просто сходит с ума.  
— Всё хорошо, — говорил ему седой врач, помогая подключить датчики. – Я вижу, что у тебя повышение артериального, сердцебиение. Ты нервничаешь?

— Я раньше никогда не пропускал столько смерчей подряд, — выдохнул Тур, закрывая глаза. – Особенно этот, последний, меня беспокоит. На окраинах отряды ничего не находили?

— Конечно, находили, — сердито отозвался врач. – Тебе только этих знаний не хватало. Все эти чуднЫе вещи. Все эти часы, броши, непонятные агрегаты, чьи-то портреты, сломанные игрушки. Некоторые видят эти предметы и сходят с ума.

— Я слышал. Кричат, что хотят быть свободными. Словно… вспоминают.

— Не надо мне тут. Это не воспоминание, это помутнение рассудка! Наши отряды уже не успевают собирать весь этот мусор. Он порой и наших солдат с ума сводит. Что уж и говорить, когда на него натыкаются простые люди.

— Как будто океан выбрасывает что-то на берег, — пробормотал Тур. – Когда я выйду из транса, пусть мне покажут это самое, найденное возле последнего смерча.

— Тур!

— Я прошу. Не тебя, так попрошу кого-нибудь другого. Меня послушают. А, видел новую рекламу Экш-маркета? Симпатичная блондиночка, правда? — дурнота и сон наваливались одновременно. Это было уже привычно.

— Познакомиться бы тебе с кем-нибудь, — проворчал в ответ доктор, нажимая кнопки на подлокотнике кресла, в котором сидел Тур.

— Загрузка 59% , — возникло сообщение на экране, которое Тур уже не видел. То есть не видел на экране – но не в тех коридорах, в которых вновь оказался, где тут и там просто в воздухе вспыхивали цифры – 59%, 60%, 61%

— Надо спешить, — проговорил Тур, не слыша собственного голоса. – Иначе будет поздно.

Вынырнул он из забытья тоже как обычно – болела голова, и хотелось застрелиться, но сначала попить. К пересохшим губам прислонился прохладный ободок стакана с водой. Тур что-то промычал и в три глотка осушил стакан. Врач снимал с его головы обод.

— Три смерча, — сообщил он хмуро. – Ты предсказал сразу три, мой мальчик. Это уже ни в какие ворота.

— Дальше будет хуже, — уверенно проговорил Тур. – И помнишь, что я просил? Где тот предмет?

— Зачем он тебе?

Тур взглянул на врача исподлобья, и тот вздохнул:

— Странный ты стал. Ладно, пошли. Но если что – начнёшь орать про свободу – запру в лабораториях до конца дней.

— Не начну, — криво улыбнулся Тур.

Предмет на самом деле не был из списка опасных или неизвестных. Его бы просто выбросили, если бы не то место, где он был найден. Если бы не бесконечные попытки изучить, каким образом эти вещи оказывают влияние на психику людей. В белом пластиковом контейнере лежал обычный маленький мячик. Коричневый мячик для какой-то игры.

— Мне игра неизвестна, — проговорил его за спиной доктор. – Насмотрелся? Пошли, надо взять кровь на анализ.

— Да-да, — преувеличенно спокойно отозвался Тур. – Это крикет.

— Что? – напрягся врач. – Тур, о чём ты?

— Лоу, — всё так же спокойно отозвался Турлоу и вздохнул. – Пошли в лабораторию. Не обращай внимания, я после твоей машины вечно несу всякую чепуху. Сейчас такое в голову пришло – можно книжки писать.

— А и напиши, — расслабился врач. – Что придумал?

— Наш мир – он не настоящий. Это – память огромной машины, где хранятся миллионы разумов людей. Большей частью давно умерших. И вот сейчас эта машина медленно, но верно разрушается. И погибнут все – те, кто уже давно мёртв, забыл об этом, но глубоко внутри мечтает освободиться, и те самые живые, которые в страхе перед потерей заперли в эту машину своих близких. И иногда приходят их навестить.

— Ты псих!

— И эти смерчи – это просто очередная неполадка, очередной битый сектор. Сгоревшая ячейка памяти машины.

— Нет, настоящий псих.

— Какое непрофессиональное суждение, — вновь улыбнулся Турлоу. – Но то, что мне нужен Доктор, я оспаривать не буду.  
Вновь субъективное время ужалось. Памяти машины не хватало на прорисовку каждой секунды. Пиксели дробились в песок, осыпаясь с краёв громадных уродливых ямин на изуродованной смерчем территории.

Добираться в такие места было сложно. Турлоу уже не помнил, когда оставил машину, проделав многочасовой путь в темноте. Успел подвернуть ногу, влезть в грязь почти по колени. Как и всюду на окраинах земли смерча, стремительно холодало, а воздух казался разреженным – как в горах. В голове мысли путались, дробились – тоже на пиксели, сил идти почти не оставалось, даже даже ощущая погоню за спиной.

. Это его мир, в конце концов – спроектированный под него. И добрый седой доктор в белом лабораторном халате – доктор, похожий на его отца. Доктор?

— Тур, ты думал, я поверю в твои россказни про фантазии для книжки?!

Теперь прожектора с крыш нескольких вездеходов освещали изувеченную землю и худого рыжего человека, стоящего на краю обрыва.

– Тур, медленно отойди оттуда. Этот предмет свёл тебя с ума.

— Я вспомнил, — ответил Турлоу, — я могу намертво изгнать из памяти всё, что угодно. Но не… И это почти идеальный мир, где я уважаем и нужен, где никому нет возможности что-то узнать о моём прошлом, потому что я его сам не помню, где есть добрый старик, словно какой-то забытый, но любящий родственник, позволяющий мне совершать явные сумасбродства и подносящий к губам стакан с водой. И немного самопожертвования. Крест моего клана. Вы меня почти поймали.

Турлоу махнул рукой, словно подбрасывая невидимый мячик, и в ладонь его вернулся он уже настоящим мячом для игры в крикет.

— Тур, я повторяю, — доктор медленно приближался. – Что ты творишь?

— Я заперт в этой ячейке, я не смогу выбраться из неё иначе – только через брешь. Стенки между мирами тончают, разве ты не чувствуешь?

— Это самоубийство! Ты сошёл с ума! Послушай меня!

Турлоу обернулся, взглянув в ледяную непроглядную даль пропасти, так похожую на вакуум, и его по спине побежали мурашки, захотелось сбежать, обнять пожилого учёного, который сейчас стоял в десяти метрах от него, и лица которого он уже сейчас – смотря в пропасть – попросту не мог вспомнить. Турлоу глубоко вдохнул, разворачиваясь лицом к яме.

— Что ты делаешь? – раздалось за его спиной.

— Я ищу Доктора, — отозвался Турлоу. – И не придумаешь занятия более идиотского.

Солдаты, незаметно подбиравшиеся с двух сторон, пока старик отвлекал его разговорами, бросились к нему, пытаясь ухватить в последний момент. Но шаг был сделан, и Турлоу ухнул в бесконечный провал, сжимая в ладони, в которой только что был тёплый и такой настоящий мячик, пустоту.  
— Что опять? – устало поговорила Тиган. Они не спали больше полутора суток – глаза слипались. Нисса, как сумасшедшая, сновала вдоль многочисленных пультов, пересоединяла какие-то провода, кажется, вообще забыв о том, что она – живое существо.

— Произошло продвижение Турлоу.

— Отлично, я думала, что он навсегда останется на том месте.

— Наверное, он застрял в одном кластере. Но теперь вокруг произошло крупное осыпание. Этой системе осталось жить считанные часы. И я опять его теряю.

Тиган молча смочила платок в стакане воды, которую ей принесли подоспевшие гвардейцы. Нетронутые бутерброды медленно заветривались на столе. Влажной тканью Тиган смочила обмётанные белой корочкой губы Турлоу, затем — Доктора.

— Ты можешь попробовать тот способ, которым ты каким-то образом уже выталкивала Визлора из битых кластеров.

— Я до сих пор не знаю, что произошло. Он исчез с экрана, потом появился, но я не уверена, что это не вызвало каких-то последствий. Тут несколько констант в уравнениях. Это что-то из физики времени. Если бы Доктор был тут.

Тиган хмуро взглянула на экран и невольно задержала дыхание, когда точка, изображавшая Турлоу, вновь мигнула.

— У тебя есть варианты?

Нисса потёрла лицо ладонями и молча склонилась к одному из пультов, защёлкав клавишами. Тиган зачем-то машинально поправила подсохший сельдерей на лацкане Доктора и вновь резко взглянула на экран, услышав, как сдавленно охнула Нисса.

— Опять исчез, — проговорила та поражённо. – Но я уверена, что на какой-то момент точка словно… раздвоилась. Их было две, после чего…

— Нужно подождать, — ответила Тиган, подходя к Ниссе и всовывая в её мелко дрожащие от усталости ладони стаканчик с напитком, напоминающим земной кофе – он тоже бодрил. – В прошлый раз прошло буквально пару минут.  
Моргавший от ярко-белого к инфернально-красному свет раздражал глаза, но это было меньшим злом: вокруг всё тряслось и раскачивалось. Турлоу не удержал равновесия и упал, больно ударившись затылком о перила мостика. Не вставая, поморщился и огляделся: он находился в рубке корабля, прямо на капитанском мостике. Экран на лобовом стекле показывал плотный слой облаков, за ним то и дело разражались молнии стратосферы. Космический лайнер, значит.

Кто-то подхватил его под руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Турлоу повернулся и уткнулся взглядом в длинные ноги.

— На юбку не смотреть, — послышалось сверху и с затылка.

— Я постараюсь, — автоматически ответил Турлоу, мельком взглянув на очень короткую юбку рыжей девушки с бесконечными ногами. Она помогла ему встать. Позади Турлоу стоял парень в римском плаще и ковырялся в искрящей системе.

— Понятия не имею, как ты здесь оказался, но ты не мог бы нам помочь? — обратилась к Турлоу рыжая. Она была красивой, даже если не смотреть на ноги.

— А что случилось? — Турлоу потирал ушибленный затылок, и опять чуть не свалился, едва тряхнуло. — И почему ты в полицейской форме?

— Я же сказал: на юбку не смотреть! — сурово повторил парень в одеянии римлянина. Турлоу благоразумно заткнулся.

— И вообще, посмотри на себя! Кто носит сельдерей в лацкане, вегетарианец?

Турлоу онемел. В ближайшей не до конца разбитой отражающей поверхности на его месте отражалось смутное светлое пятно с очертаниями...

— Быть не может, — пробормотал он, — Доктор бы сказал, что нужно поменять полярность. Турлоу убедился, что импровизированное зеркало и внезапные спутники видят на его месте Доктора. Держась за мостик, Турлоу подвинулся поближе к римлянину и попытался разобраться в неверном свете с датчиками, схемами и проводами.

— Доктор сказал, что перезвонит через час, — вставила рыжая. — Проблема в том, что мы к тому времени уже упадём.

— Атмосфера планеты вывела из строя двигатели корабля, — пояснил римлянин. — Ещё чуть-чуть, и у нас отрубится система жизнеобеспечения, так что мы рискуем умереть чуточку раньше непосредственно катастрофы.

Турлоу всё это прекрасно видел. И видел, что если бы у него сейчас была звуковая отвёртка, то починка системы жизнеобеспечения была бы делом двух минут.

Только если...

Турлоу ещё раз взглянул на отражение за оборванными проводами, и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака отвёртку Доктора.

С помощью неё он спаял порванные места под изумлённые взгляды парочки.

— Медовый месяц, а? — подмигнул он рыжей. Римлянин в этот раз ничего не сказал. Рыжая гневно сверкнула на Турлоу тёмными глазами.

— Готово! Теперь не задохнётесь, — довольный Турлоу убрал отвёртку в пиджак тем же движением, которым убирал её Доктор. — Но мне пора идти. Я уже очень близко.

— Спаси... — не успел закончить римлянин, корабль вновь тряхнуло, и Турлоу оказался в темноте.  
В очередной провал Турлоу падал вовсе не как Алиса, а скорее как тело с естественным ускорением, равным 9.8 метров в секунду. Он больно отсчитал плечами две или три поверхности, благополучно пролетев сквозь них, перевернулся пару раз, и, наконец, приземлился.

Опять ему кто-то помогал подняться.

— Ну же, вставай, нет времени, совсем нет времени!

Это было лучше правды: голос Доктора казался таким знакомым, словно любимый домашний халат, который Турлоу нашёл в один из дней своих скитаний по ТАРДИС. Кое-как встав на ноги, Турлоу хотел размять ушибленное плечо, но Доктор бесцеремонно дёрнул его за руку, и сказал:

— Бежим!!!

Турлоу на мгновение показалось, что голос Доктора рассыпался на нестройное созвучие. Но все прочие звучали издали.

— Разве мы не бежали, Лорна? – последняя фраза была сказана голосом, который был Турлоу знаком. На повороте Визлор едва не налетел на бродягу, которого Доктор словно бы и не заметил.  
И они понеслись по тёмным обесточенным коридорам, и Турлоу не падал в темноте только благодаря искрящей проводке, торчащей из стен, которые осыпались мельчайшими частичками буквально в тот момент, когда мимо проносились Доктор и его спутник. Элементы были похожи на седой пепел, но в тело врезались очень ощутимо, словно крупные градины. Турлоу попытался затормозить, но ему мешал Доктор, продолжающий тянуть за собой, хотя острые ледяные частички реальности, казалось, раздирали тело до кости. Турлоу чуть не взвыл от боли, закрывая лицо локтем, забиваемый на ходу градом.

-Турлоу, – услышал он на грани сознания прерывающийся от быстрого бега голос Доктора. – Это не реальность. Это защитные механизмы Рая. Настроены против утечки энергии. Давай же!

Визлор всхлипнул, затормаживая, едва не упал на колено.

— Не могу.

— Верь мне, — выдохнул Доктор, продолжая сжимать потную ладонь Визлора в своей и не замедляя шага.

— Они все были… были… — загоготал сиплый голос бродяги, и Визлор, зажмурившись и поскуливая от боли, ускорил шаг, старясь концентрироваться только на звуке голоса Доктора.

«Верь мне».

Внезапно они выскочили в яркое пятно мертво-белого света. Град тут же прекратился. Они оказались неожиданно там же, откуда и начинали: это была комната, в которой Турлоу ушёл в «Рай» следом за Доктором. В отличие от оригинала, здесь ещё ничего не было сожжённого, техника выглядела исправно, и все мониторы работали. На прежних местах стояли пустые приспособления для погружения в виртуал. Доктор к ним подбежал к пульту, незамедлительно начал щёлкать кнопками. На некоторых мониторах, не мигая, горела надпись: «Прогрузка: 83%, 84%, 85%...» На других мониторах либо шёл белый шум, либо отражалась паника оставшихся в живых. Они столпились в целых кластерах, вызывая столпотворения, и даже без звука был виден уровень паники в толпе.

Доктор говорил, не умолкая.

— Если мы успеем перевести в спящий режим уцелевшие кластеры, и не сжечь последние десять процентов, пространства, у нас есть шанс спасти всех, записанных в систему, и самим выбраться живыми и невредимыми, ну, то есть шанс не спалить мозги, особенно мои. Турлоу, вот здесь введи число Пи до одиннадцатого знака после запятой, и не ошибись, так, а вот здесь держи эту кнопку постоянно включённой, нет, я не знаю, каким образом, отрасти третью руку, так вот, в спящем режиме восстановление происходит с наименьшими затратами, я это понял слишком поздно, кое-что успел спасти, но мне всё равно не хватает мощности... Сейчас ресурсов достаточно для того, чтобы отключить все ячейки и для начала отпустить всех живых, так мы снижаем нагрузку на систему. Главное, самим во время выкарабкаться, иначе мы потеряем связь с телами. А меня система вообще ассимилирует в качестве дополнительного топлива, я и без того слишком долго был с ней в симбиозе.  
Турлоу слышал его как сквозь вату. Машинально ощупывал себя, но хотя всё болело, ран на нём не оказалось, даже потрёпанный костюм оказался почти целым. Краем глаза Турлоу взглянул, как Доктор суетится рядом с панелью, где система не искрила, но просто умирала. Он понял, что обманулся первым впечатлением: хоть комната и не выглядела повреждённой, некоторые секторы техники не работали. Некоторые отключались на глазах.

Турлоу не мог оторвать взгляда от Доктора — такого настоящего. «А настоящий ли?» — не к месту полезли в голову солипсические мысли.  
Мысли непроизвольно улетали, и слышались рваные вздохи, чувствовалось горячее податливое тело под веснушчатыми руками. Знакомая спина, покрытая белёсым пушком, прогибалась под ладонями Турлоу. Рваный ритм, движение — вперёд-назад, вперёд-назад...

Вздох.

Вдох.

«Ещё», — непонятно чей голос, и взмахом головы он пытается убрать с глаз намокшую и потемневшую прядь светлой чёлки.

По телу прошла дрожь, и Турлоу ощутил прилив серотонина. Стало хорошо и спокойно.  
— Турлоу, — как набатом прозвучал голос где-то издалека. Из реальности. «Нет, ещё не реальность», мелькнуло и пропало. Доктор перестал бегать и смотрел на него очень внимательно и крайне серьёзно. Турлоу не мог отвести взгляд от губ Доктора — они пересохли, и тот их облизнул. Горячее светлое тело задвигалось под руками быстрее, и стоны заслонили голос Доктора.

Турлоу, не в силах выносить дьявольское расщепление виртуальностей, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Без стона не получилось. Он краем сознания помнил, что набрал всё, что просил Доктор, что держит палец на нужной кнопке, которую ни в коем случае нельзя отжимать, но на первом плане был Доктор — другой Доктор, его Доктор, с капельками пота на порозовевшей спине — слишком нежная кожа, обгорит в один момент — с мокрыми волосами на загривке, которые от влаги из белого золота превращались в чёрное серебро.  
— Турлоу, — эхом отозвался голос в голове, и Визлор не сразу понял, что Доктор подошёл вплотную и положил ладонь ему на шею. Турлоу открыл глаза. На него смотрел очень серьёзный Доктор, и у Турлоу не осталось сомнений, что он знал обо всём. «Вот ведь гоблин-менталист», — с досадой подумал он. Глаза у Доктора были тёмные от расширившихся зрачков. Он был слишком близко.

— Турлоу, я проторчал здесь неизвестно сколько времени в качестве замены ядра. Мой мозг использовался системой для перегрузки. И это значит, что я в каждый момент времени нахожусь в каждом моменте виртуальности. Ну… почти в каждом. Ты всё равно умудрялся время от времени уйти за пределы моего восприятия.

Турлоу сглотнул. Рука с шеи не исчезала, она была тяжёлой и придавливала ответственностью.

— Я посылал тебе сигналы, чтобы ты нашёл меня, и некоторые из них ты истолковывал так, что у меня ум за разум заходил. Но я никогда — никогда! — не мог прочитать твои мысли. В отличие от тебя. Ты прошёлся по ним, словно бульдозер. Ты видел столько, сколько я бы при других обстоятельствах не показал бы даже под страхом смерти. А мозг любого гуманоидного существа расы с чёткими традициями сексуальности, но без опыта ментальной связи такого уровня близости, преобразовывает ситуацию во что-то знакомое и понятное.

— Секс, — выдохнул Турлоу, жарко краснея, потому что это всё равно, что знать, что за тобой подсматривают в момент соития.

— Да, — коротко согласился Доктор. – Только есть одно «но». Поверь мне, то, что мы пережили и переживаем вместе — гораздо сильнее и интимней секса. Так что сосредоточься — у нас осталось совсем мало времени.

— Какая разница, я всё равно ничего не понял из увиденного, — проворчал Турлоу. – И до сих пор не понимаю… Как я тебя нашёл. И нашёл ли?

Доктор вздохнул сквозь зубы, закатив глаза:

— Что тут понимать? Ты был чрезвычайно целенаправлен. Только сон разума порождает чудовищ. Ты бодрствовал, и у тебя была цель. Время от времени это позволяло и мне себя осознать, но в недостаточной мере. А потом ты по собственной воле провалился на самое дно, по пути в очередной раз нарушив хрупкое равновесие и всё-таки разорвал мою смертоносную связь с системой, в которой я не был личностью.

— Всё-таки я тебя нашёл, — Турлоу смотрел на Доктора в упор, и тот не отводил взгляда.

Ещё пара отчаянных, последних движений светлого тела — и другая картинка перед глазами пропала. Доктор пристально следил за ним, и в самом конце, прежде чем улыбнуться, отвернулся.

«Прогрузка: 92%»

— Отпускай кнопку. Я закрыл практически все кластеры. Пока я буду закрывать последние, ты должен вызвать ТАРДИС, — Доктор деловито, и совсем-совсем уверенно продолжал щёлкать по панели.

Турлоу неуверенно убрал палец. Ничего не произошло.

— Но... это же виртуальность. Как я вызову ТАРДИС? Как вообще можно вызвать ТАРДИС? Доктор...

Тот развернулся.

— Турлоу. Это виртуальность. Ты прошёл такой путь и не понял самого главного: здесь можно творить что угодно, вспомни мячик для крикета, — Доктор опять стоял слишком близко, и весь горел от радостного возбуждения.

— Это всего лишь программа. Всё остальное — это твоё воображение. Так что пораскинь мозгами и вызови ТАРДИС. Моя старушка всегда была единственным способом спасения из любых абсурдных ситуаций.

И он снова убежал — спасать невинных.

Турлоу почувствовал, как у него буквально едет крыша. «Но это же виртуальность», — неуверенно произнёс кто-то его голосом в голове. «Заткнись», приказал он себе. «Выкормыш Доктора», — просипел голос стража. Светлые волосы под ладонью, упругость чужого тела, нежный, на грани ощущения, поцелуй. Турлоу задержал дыхание, стараясь просто ни о чём не думать, закрыл глаза и наугад пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре. Пара рычажков здесь, вот здесь ещё один... Он вспоминал консольную панель, и удивился, как хорошо помнит он расположение всех кнопок и рычагов. Даже дурацкая кнопка, при нажатии на которую по консольной моментально разлетался сверх-запас конфетти, не забылась. Доктор так любит праздники...

И потому Турлоу практически не поверил, когда услышал самый прекрасный звук во вселенной. Затылок тронуло прохладным ветром, и запахло озоном.

— Ты молодец, — услышал он, не раскрывая глаз, и секундой позже понял, что Доктор его крепко обнял и поцеловал наугад — куда-то в висок — прежде, чем вновь отстраниться, будто исчезнуть.

Турлоу ошарашено открыл глаза. «Прогрузка: 98%»  
— Все живые вернулись в реальность, нам тоже пора убираться. Оставшиеся два процента система вытянет без меня!

— И всё будет как прежде, — проговорил Турлоу едва слышно, но ничуть не сомневаясь, что уже вбегающий в ТАРДИС Доктор слышит его.

«Выкормыш Доктора», «Верни мне моего сына», «отпусти нас». Мёртвые глаза матери, ушедшей в систему вслед за ребёнком, сейчас смотрели на него. Более мертвые, чем все тени, встречавшиеся ему здесь.

Госпел становился какофонией.

— Всё будет почти как прежде, — согласился Доктор. – Но я знаю, что ты предлагаешь.

«Можешь попробовать остановить меня», — подумал Турлоу, чувствуя, как дрожит под ногами ненастоящая земля. Он вновь шагнул к пультам. Доктор стоял на пороге ТАРДИС.

«Могу попробовать», — не фраза, лишь мысль. Доктор вцепился в дверь ТАРДИС, словно боялся упасть, потому что перед глазами Турлоу встал его мысленный ряд – два проводка в потных ладонях и сухой воздух Скаро, оружие в руках, направленное на существо одной с ним внешности.

«Их нужно просто отпустить. Не мстить, не спасать, Док. Отпустить».

Доктор судорожно выдохнул, панели попискивали, приветливо подмигивая разноцветными лампочками. Возможно, всё это – причуда его подсознания, нелепо организованная в решение помесь собственных жалких страхов, мнений, желаний. Может, это месть Тёмного стража, а он ведётся на поводу – спросить было некого.

Не лучшее время впадать в истерику.

Турлоу не слышал шагов, не было ощущения присутствия кого-то за спиной, просто на его руку, судорожно сжимавшую рукоять одного из рычагов, вдруг легла тёплая настоящая ладонь Доктора.

— Верь мне, — произнёс Турлоу и нажал на рычаг, а потом ещё на один и ещё, чувствуя слабое давление чужой ладони и прерывистый выдох куда-то в его шею. Всё было слишком просто: ни крика, ни вздоха, лишь выключившиеся экраны, и судорожно заморгавший свет.

Турлоу не помнил, как они оказались в ТАРДИС, не помнил, касался ли Доктор консоли, только слушал наконец-то наступившую умиротворённую тишину, пока её не нарушил голос Доктора:

— Кстати, никак не мог спросить.... Блондинка с сельдереем — ты серьёзно?! — было слышно, как Доктор возмущён. Он был таким возмущённым, когда его спутникам и близлежащей планете — да и вселенной в целом – больше не угрожала немедленная катастрофа. В такие моменты Турлоу хотелось его зарисовать, или хотя бы сфотографировать на память. Так что вместо ответа Визлор улыбнулся и встал возле консоли, плечом к плечу с ним, пошатываясь из-за привычно неровного полёта.

Воображение нарисовало ему звук взрыва за стенами ТАРДИС, и перед глазами вновь потемнело.


	3. ЭПИЛОГ

Под прозрачным куполом огромной улицы-рынка приземлилась ТАРДИС — не замеченная никем, шнырявшим в окружающей толпе.

— Планета Блук, город Палапутра — самый большой филателический рынок в твоей галактике, Тиган!

Доктор оглядел спутников, вцепившихся в консоль — посадка была не из мягких.

— Ты хотела шоппинг? Я привёз тебя в его эпицентр! — невероятно довольный собой Доктор всё-таки остановился рядом с Тиган. Та расправляла платье.

— Спасибо, Доктор. После очередного твоего приземления мне как нельзя кстати нужно чего-нибудь расслабляющего. И это не клей для марок.

— У нас есть карточка, — вставила Нисса, помахав ею. — Не волнуйся. Рынок давным-давно из сугубо филателического превратился в рынок-чего-угодно.

— Значит ли это, что там будет опасно? — подозрительно спросила Тиган. Доктор задумался.

— Нет, — поспешила с ответом Нисса. — В смысле... чёрный рынок находится в паре планет отсюда, — неуверенно закончила она.

Повисла пауза. Турлоу фыркнул:

— Тиган всё равно найдёт способ превратить этот рынок в незаконный.

— Я бы попросила! — моментально взвилась Тиган.

— Девочки, мальчики, — сразу встрял между ними Доктор, отгораживая Турлоу от девушки широкой спиной. Не рассчитав, он встал слишком близко, так что кончик носа Турлоу на мгновение коснулся чужого плеча.

Пока они спорили, Турлоу с трудом подавил желание широко улыбнуться, и старательно разглядывал пол, ведя себя непривычно тихо.

— Сперва мы купим шедельский лимонад, вот увидишь, тебе понравится.

— Сколько в нём калорий?..

Турлоу аккуратно закрыл двери за девушками, и словно отрезал звуки — в консольной было непривычно тихо. Мерно и очень тихо гудела ТАРДИС в состоянии сна. Турлоу понял, что ему неловко разворачиваться, потому что он найдёт Доктора, стоящего где-то за его спиной. Впервые с того момента, как он и Доктор покинули умирающий «Рай», они оказались наедине. 

— Понятия не имею, откуда взялась та блондинка, — неизвестно почему брякнул Турлоу, тут же прикусив язык.

Доктор хмыкнул, поморщившись, торопливо обогнул Турлоу по широкой дуге, и подошёл к консоли, словно та могла его в чём-то поддержать, кроме как в сохранении вертикального положения.

— Слушай, — не выдержал Турлоу, — раз уж я так глубоко влез тебе… в голову… Ну, высади меня где-нибудь. Уж лучше так.

Договаривая фразу, Турлоу уже явно не считал, что «лучше так», и сердце по ощущениям ухнуло куда-то в район желудка.

Доктор резко вдохнул, закатывая глаза, как делал всегда, когда компаньоны, по его мнению, демонстрировали себя не с лучшей стороны, засунул руки в карманы:

— Тут есть отличные виды. Хочешь порисовать?

— Д-да.

— Тогда неси свои принадлежности.

Турлоу мельком взглянул на Доктора. Тот меланхолично проводил рукой по серебристой панели.

— Пока ты будешь вытирать пыль с консоли? — тут же вырвалось у Турлоу.

— Твоим галстуком, — ровно отозвался Доктор. — Идиотское занятие. Займёшься им сам как-нибудь. Так где твой альбом?

Турлоу чуть улыбнулся и, наконец, выдохнув, скрылся в коридорах ТАРДИС.


End file.
